Desperate Moves
in an attempt to find out the real purpose of the Dromes. Back in the Middle East Rashid continues to express how little respect he has for Mainframe and is furious that the latter says he prefers thinking to fighting, as Rashid believes this mocks fighting men. Dusty tells Rashid to stop and that Mainframe has earned the right to talk the way he does, but before he can continue he is knocked out as the two guards enter. They enter and tell Mainframe and Rashid to raise their arms. Mainframe immediately drops his gun and knocks down Rashid's, then gets down on his knees and claims to have been brought unwillingly. He grovels before the two guards, who are unimpressed, and offers to lick their boots clean. The first guard is furious and raises his foot to kick. Suddenly Mainframe takes advantage of the guard being off balance and throws him to the floor, out cold. He then knocks out the surprised second guard. They head outside, only to find themselves facing a squad of guards and tanks. They take cover inside but are outnumbered. Mainframe suggests the computer can help and explains he is reprogramming the Firebat to launch, circle and attack the Terror Drome. The Firebat attacks ad drives off the guards, giving the three the chance to escape. Later Mainframe sleeps as Dusty drives the motorcycle through the desert. Rashid asks why Mainframe didn't tell him he was a fighting man and is upset he insulted him. Dusty replies that Mainframe is an old campaign who doesn't need to prove himself to anyone, but just gets the job done without caring what anyone thinks "because a soldier only wins by surviving." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "Well, it ain't no Harley, but at least it's not a rice-burner." :--'Dusty' is a total motorcycle snob. "Now that I am a man, I will ride with a real soldier! ...not a fixer of computers!" :--'Rashid' sets himself up for a fall. "Greed, ambition and ruthlessness!" :--'Cobra Commander' reveals the Cobra passwords. "What's with all the birds?" "They're hawks. They belong to my accountant who's a special project of your pal Destro's." :Cobra Commander and Fred VII engage in a little foreshadowing. "That one? He is like an old woman, full of book-learning and such!" :--Strike two, Rashid. "This is shameful! You mock fighting men with your talk! You are worse than an old woman! Have you no honor?" :--'Rashid' slams Mainframe yet again, unaware he's about to eat his words. |Errors1=*Scarlett states that she and Flint secured the Terror Drome plans from Destro in "Strange Bedfellows". It was actually Lady Jaye and Flint. |ItemsOfNote1=*First appearance of Dusty and Fred VII. *Cobra Commander gets his Battle Armor. *Billy wakes up, but has amnesia. *The Cobra passwords used by both Cobra Commander and the Terror Drome computer are "Greed, Ambition and Ruthlessness". *Cobra Commander and Fred VII exchange a special secret handshake in which the right hands hold each other whilst each shaker places his left hand's middle two fingers on his right forearm. *Cobra Commander's eyes are shown to be blue. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Transformers #208, #209, #210, #211 & #212. |RealWorldRefs1=*Dusty wishes the bike the Emir's troops provided were a Harley Davidson. *Mainframe provides a realistic explanation for how a computer modem works, years before most of the audience had heard of such a thing. |Footnotes= }} Category:Marvel Comics issues